


the second hand unwinds

by slytherbyun



Series: time after time [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Oh Sehun, Psychology, University Student Yoon Jeonghan, isko!jeonghan, late nights at cafes, patulong sa paper
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: Hirap si Jeonghan sa paper niya. Buti na lang may mabait na "upperclassman" na dumating.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: time after time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	the second hand unwinds

**Author's Note:**

> For gyt.

_ No one knows when, how, or why. _

_ When, how, why. Probably life’s greatest questions. No one knows when things will happen, no one knows how things happen, and no one knows why things happen. It just...does. _

_ Human behavior. It's the same concept, to be honest. No one can fully understand when, how, or why someone thinks, feels, and acts the way they do. Psychology has always been a science that tried to make known the unknown, but even in the process, various theories have emerged that pertain to our cognitive processes. _

_ Pero pakshet naman ng subject na ‘to ayoko na. _

Sinara muna ni Jeonghan ang laptop, frustrated kasi wala siyang masulat for his Psychology class. The paper has been given a week before this cramming session, pero wala siyang masulat talaga. The task was to write about their favorite personality theorist, pero wala siyang maisip na matinong mailagay.

Everyone wanted to write about Sigmund Freud and the unconscious. Some wanted to write about Ivan Pavlov and his classically conditioned salivating dogs. Of course, you have the handful that want to write about Maslow’s popular hierarchy of needs. Syempre, people want to go for the common theorists kasi madali isulat, tsaka maraming pwedeng i-bullshit sa papel.

Unfortunately for Jeonghan, ayaw niya umagos sa mainstream.

He wanted to look up the lesser-known personality theorists para ma-challenge siya. Pero kahit anong basa niya, wala talaga siyang maisulat. Triny niya na sina Erikson, Anna Freud, even John Watson, Carl Rogers, wala talaga siyang maisip na maisulat. Kaunti na lang, susuko na siya at magsusulat na lang ng Carl Jung para matapos na.

**_mingyugyugyu_ **

_ Tapos na ba kayo sa paper? _

_ Itong prof na ‘to, start of sem pa lang, ni hindi pa natin nakikilala, may pa-paper na _

**_scoopsoficecream_ **

_ Oo, Freud na lang sinulat ko para tapos na. _

**_mingyugyugyu_ **

_ Yuck, Freud. Di mo man lang triny mag Jung or Horney. _

**_jeonghannie_ **

_ Wow Gyu, nag Maslow ka kaya, anong ascendancy mo dyan _

**_woojiji_ **

_ Nag Kelly ako hehe _

**_wonujeon_ **

_ Of course Jihoon, challenge yourself naman kasi _

**_jeonghannie_ **

_ Wala akong maisip na theorist bye _

_ Mag trait theorist na lang kaya ako _

_ Joke ayoko masyadong teknikal _

_ So anuna :/ _

**_joshuji_ **

_ Bilisan mo Jeonghan, 11:59PM deadline _

_ 9 na _

Correon Malate was the place to be in times like these. Number one tambayan ng mga estudyanteng nagccram ng papers at research. High speed internet and good coffee? Solved na.

People start coming in around 9PM talaga to pull an all-nighter. Jeonghan has been here countless times during his freshie year, trying to keep up with the workload na bitbit ng mga subject niya. He’s usually here with Joshua, pero nasa org GA siya ngayon (na hindi sinipot ni Jeonghan!). Hindi pa nga sumisipa yung kape na inorder niya, pero sukong-suko na siya.

Full house tonight ang Correon, puro med students at mga taga-white colleges. Wala siya halos nasulyap na taga CAS, na kinaiinggit niya.  _ Sana all hindi pa pinapagawa ng paper. _

“Hi, may kasama ka ba?”

Masyadong tutok si Jeonghan sa laptop niya na hindi niya napansin na may nasa harap na pala niya. He pulled his earphones out from his ear, and took a look at the person in front of him.

_ Shit, ang gwapo. _

“Wala naman,” sagot ni Jeonghan. “Bakit? Need ng table?”

“Oo sana,” sagot ni Mister Sungit. “Okay lang ba?”

“Sure,” Jeonghan proceeded to remove his bag from his chair, na ang kalat.  _ Nakakahiya. _

“Thanks,” sabi ng estranghero, at nagset-up na ng laptop niya.

_ Putangina _ . ‘Yan lang ang pumapasok sa utak ni Jeonghan, distracted sa kahati niya sa lamesa. Mukhang upperclassman si Mr. Sungit, amoy taga Public Health.

“Taga UPM ka?” tanong ni Mr. Sungit, without even looking up from his laptop.

“Ah, opo,” Jeonghan answered. “Behavioral Sciences po.”

“BehSci. Nice, nice,” kumento ni Mr. Sungit. Busy magcheck ng cellphone pero hindi nakikipag-usap. Medyo masaya siguro kasama ‘to no?  _ Note the sarcasm. _

“Ikaw po ba?” tanong ni Jeonghan.

“Grad na, BehSci din,” sabi ni Sungit. “So anong paper ginagawa mo?”

_ Oh my God, alum siya. Shet. No no no, tama na Jeonghan wag na magpakatanga. _

“Psych 150 po,” simpleng bulong ni Jeonghan.

“Sinong prof?”

“Bago ata,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Hindi kilala ng mga upperclassmen eh. Oh ang last name.”

“Ah, I see,” sabi ni Sungit. “Need help sa paper?”

“Di na po, okay lang,” ngiti ni Jeonghan, sabay balik sa pagttype.

~•~•~•~•~

_ No one knows when, how, or why. _

_ When, how, why. Probably life’s greatest questions. No one knows when things will happen, no one knows how things happen, and no one knows why things happen. It just...does. _

_ Human behavior. It's the same concept, to be honest. No one can fully understand when, how, or why someone thinks, feels, and acts the way they do. Psychology has always been a science that tried to make known the unknown, but even in the process, various theories have emerged that pertain to our cognitive processes. _

_ We have a lot of schools of thought and theories existing that offer various explanations regarding the different aspects of human behavior. Psychodynamic theories offer the role of the unconscious as the driving force of behavior. Different theories under this umbrella explore different positions of the unconscious, but all focus mainly on childhood. The school of behaviorism mainly points out that our environment (along with different agencies in it) actively shape our behavior knowingly or otherwise. Humanistic theory points to our various escalating needs, with emphasis on achieving self-actualization. Different perspectives offer different standpoints, and honestly litong-lito na ako putangina naman. _

**_Time check: 9:58PM_ **

Jeonghan ended up putting his laptop on sleep, frustration seeping in. Alam naman niyang hindi siya bobo. Alam din naman niyang nagskim siya ng Personality Theories na reviewer ng pinsan niyang psychometrician na para maging ready sa pagsulat ng paper. Ilang tabs na nakabukas sa Google Chrome para magbasa ng mga kinconsider niyang theories. Pero bakit ang hirap magsulat at mamili ng theory?

It’s one of those nights na hindi nanaman sigurado si Jeonghan sa mga pinaggagagawa niya sa buhay, leading him to doubt himself even more. Mukhang mababaw lang na nagkakaganito siya dahil sa paper, pero to Jeonghan, any form of indecision throws him off (as a Libra? possibly?).

“Bakit pinatay mo laptop mo? Tapos ka na?” biglang tanong ni Mr. Sungit, na napaangat ang tingin mula sa laptop niya. Mas kita ni Jeonghan ang itsura niya. Kahit masungit, putangina talaga, ang gwapo.

“Wala talaga akong masulat eh,” sabi ni Jeonghan, sabay inom ng vanilla drink na inorder niya.

“Mahirap ba? About what ba?”

“Pili daw kami personality theorist.”

“Wala ka mapili, no?”

Jeonghan shook his head and felt even more upset. “Hindi nga dapat extensive yung paper, basic lang siya, pero napapagod na ako mag-isip.”

“Don’t stress yourself out that much, baka lalo kang walang masulat. Baka bet lang naman ng prof makakita ng insight,” Sungit encouraged Jeonghan. “Sendan kita ng summary ng TOP, gusto mo?”

“Sure ka?” tanong ni Jeonghan. “Baka hassle sa’yo.”

“Oo naman, ako naman may gawa,” for the first time that night, Sungit smiled. “Anong email mo? Send ko sa’yo now.”

“ [ jhyoon@up.edu.ph ](mailto:jhyoon@up.edu.ph) ”

Sungit started to type away at his laptop.  _ Ang cute niya pag nakafocus siya. _

Nag-ping yung phone niya to see an email from  [ sehun94@gmail.com ](mailto:sehun94@gmail.com) . Possibly it’s mister Sunget?

“Sehun? Sehun name mo?” tanong ni Jeonghan.

“Yep. I’m Sehun. You are?”

“Jeonghan.”

“Galingan sa paper, Jeonghan. Andito lang ako when you need help ah?” For the first time, ngumiti si Sungit--este, si Sehun sa kanya.

_ Tunaw na tunaw na po ako, Mama. _

~•~•~•~•~

_ No one knows when, how, or why. _

_ When, how, why. Probably life’s greatest questions. No one knows when things will happen, no one knows how things happen, and no one knows why things happen. It just...does. _

_ Human behavior. It's the same concept, to be honest. No one can fully understand when, how, or why someone thinks, feels, and acts the way they do. Psychology has always been a science that tried to make known the unknown, but even in the process, various theories have emerged that pertain to our cognitive processes. _

_ We have a lot of schools of thought and theories existing that offer various explanations regarding the different aspects of human behavior. Psychodynamic theories offer the role of the unconscious as the driving force of behavior. Different theories under this umbrella explore different positions of the unconscious, but all focus mainly on childhood. The school of behaviorism mainly points out that our environment (along with different agencies in it) actively shape our behavior knowingly or otherwise. Humanistic theory points to our various escalating needs, with emphasis on achieving self-actualization. Different perspectives offer different standpoints. It is up to those studying the course as to which one is most applicable to a person. _

_ If I were to be asked which theory is most accurate, I cannot give a direct answer. All of them weigh differently on human behavior, and all of them have various impacts on personality. From an academic standpoint, it is simply impossible to choose one over the other. _

_ On the other hand, if I were to be asked whose theory I prefer the most, it would definitely be… _

**_Time check: 10:37 PM_ **

Staring at the reviewer for a solid 10 minutes, hindi na alam ni Jeonghan isusulat. Noong una, he wanted to write Erikson in kasi nakakatuwa yung stages of development, pero nawalan siya ng inspiration isulat. Then he thought of writing about Klein, pero good breast and bad breast? Hirap i-explain. Baka mapaghinalaan na straight. Charot.

“Ano, tapos na?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Sorry na, pero hindi pa,” a big yawn escaped Jeonghan’s mouth, prompting him to take a sip of the coffee he ordered. Antok na antok na siya, pero wala pa siya sa main point ng paper.

“Maybe talking about the theorists will help,” Sehun suggested. “Baka need mo ng soundboard for ideas.”

“Pwede rin,” Jeonghan reluctantly agreed. Ayaw niya na sana abalahin ang nakakatanda sa undergrad concerns niya, pero si Sehun naman nag-aalok, so okay siguro?

“Sino ba mga finalists mo?” ngumisi si Sehun habang binubuksan ang sariling kopya ng reviewer.

“Erikson, Klein, possibly Bandura or Skinner?” sabi ni Jeonghan. “They’re the easiest to understand for me.”

“Pero kanino ka may nafifeel na connection?”

“Ha?”

Sehun smiled, adjusted his posture so that he would be facing Jeonghan. “Medyo personal subject ang personality theories,” paliwanag ni Sehun. “In writing a paper like this, ang mahalaga is may connection kang nafifeel sa theory, or parang siya yung applicable sa’yo at this particular time. Hindi lang siya basta-basta theoretical na babasahin, kaya ka mahihirapan talaga. Dapat intindihin at i-try mo siya i-apply sa buhay mo.”

“Ang lalim naman ng hugot, kuya,” biro ni Jeonghan, but what the older man said made sense.

Jeonghan realized that he had been looking at the theories in a highly academic manner, kaya siya burnt out sa pagsusulat. Sa kagustuhan matapos ang paper, walang pag-unawa ang nagaganap sa mga binabasang teorya. Oo, nakakabisado, pero hindi naman maisapuso.

“Mahalaga talaga ang connection, Jeonghan,” sabi ni Sehun, pulling him from his thoughts. “You'll find it. Try to read it again.”

~•~•~•~•~

_ Yoon, Jeonghan _

_ 2015-37920 _

_ BA Behavioral Sciences _

_ Psych 150 - TFC _

_ No One Knows Without the Help of Others _

_ No one knows when, how, or why. _

_ When, how, why. Probably life’s greatest questions. No one knows when things will happen, no one knows how things happen, and no one knows why things happen. It just...does. _

_ Human behavior. It's the same concept, to be honest. No one can fully understand when, how, or why someone thinks, feels, and acts the way they do. Psychology has always been a science that tried to make known the unknown, but even in the process, various theories have emerged that pertain to our cognitive processes. _

_ We have a lot of schools of thought and theories existing that offer various explanations regarding the different aspects of human behavior. Psychodynamic theories offer the role of the unconscious as the driving force of behavior. Different theories under this umbrella explore different positions of the unconscious, but all focus mainly on childhood. The school of behaviorism mainly points out that our environment (along with different agencies in it) actively shape our behavior knowingly or otherwise. Humanistic theory points to our various escalating needs, with emphasis on achieving self-actualization. Different perspectives offer different standpoints. It is up to those studying the course as to which one is most applicable to a person. _

_ If I were to be asked which theory is most accurate, I cannot give a direct answer. All of them weigh differently on human behavior, and all of them have various impacts on personality. From an academic standpoint, it is simply impossible to choose one over the other. _

_ On the other hand, if I were to be asked whose theory I prefer the most, it would definitely be  _ **_Albert Bandura_ ** _ , who formulated the theory of Social Learning. _

_ It was Bandura who said that humans learn through watching others. The fundamental concepts he had were that humans learned through  _ **_modelling._ ** _ We observe, imitate, and model other people's actions, which paves the foundation for other behaviors to be learned. A lot of the learning is done vicariously through other people, which in a way, is how we can truly understand what to do and what not to do. After modelling, we retain the behavior with positive outcomes, and let go of behavior with unfavorable ones. _

_ Bandura also placed emphasis on  _ **_fortituous events_ ** _ and  _ **_chance encounters_ ** _ as important concepts, and honestly, I agree with him. A lot of the most impactful events in our lives happen by chance, and we learn through these events. These encounters help shape our behavior, our attitude, and our mindset. One might argue that it seems like there's no empirical evidence, but in real life, it happens a lot. We learn more when we least expect it. Life gives us a helping hand through these events, that greatly changes us in ways we can never imagine. _

_ I still would say that one theory is not enough to be the source of all human behavior. In terms of understanding people and personality, not one theory explains a person perfectly. What is beautiful though, with a bountiful selection of theories, is that there is no certainty. It makes psychology as a science remain dynamic. _

**Time check: 11:48PM**

“Submitted!”

Nakahinga na si Jeonghan nang maluwag. Tapos na, at ten minutes pa bago mag 11:59.

“Congrats,” sabi ni Sehun. “Order kita pagkain bago ka umuwi.”

Tumayo si Sehun at tumungo sa counter. Si Jeonghan naman, nagsimula na mag-ayos ng kalat para mas madali makaalis.

_ From: cheolito _

_ Hoy, anong oras ka uuwi? _

_ To: cheolito _

_ Patapos na, napasa ko na paper. Kain lang ako saglit. _

_ From: cheolito _

_ Sige sige. May susi ka namang dala ng condo, diba? _

_ To: cheolito _

_ Yep, oks na ako. Tulog na kayo ni Shuji. _

_ From: cheolito _

_ Sige, Jeong. Good night, kami na gigising sa'yo bukas. _

“Busy kakatext ah?”

Nakabalik na si Sehun, at tangina lang, sobrang gwapo talaga Lord. Salamat sa biyayang ito.

“Roommate ko lang 'yun,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Ikaw ba Kuya, nakadorm ka dito?”

“Taga Pedro Gil lang talaga ako,” Sehun said, fixing his stuff as well. “Hirap lang magtrabaho sa bahay, medyo nakakawalang gana.”

“Ano ba work mo?” Jeonghan eagerly asked the older man, excited to see what waits for him after BehSci.

“Well, kakatapos lang ng MA ko, so may part time job lang ako while getting my PhD,” sabi ng nakakatanda.

“Hala, ang stellar naman po, PhD na,” manghang-mangha si Jeonghan.

“Yep, sa Diliman din PhD ko.”

“Kuya, ang astig!”

Hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang ngiti, which made Jeonghan smile in return. It felt comfortable with Sehun, kahit kakakilala lang nila sa isa't-isa.

_ Cute pa. _

Nagvibrate na yung device na nagnonotify na ready na yung order (never nalaman ni Jeonghan tawag doon), at dali-daling tumayo si Sehun. Pagkabalik ay may dalang pasta para sa kanya ang nakakatanda.

“Kain ka na tapos uwi na, ha?”

“Yes, kuya,” Jeonghan said, and mumbled a “thank you,” to which the older man just smiled.

Pagkatapos kumain, Jeonghan had to get his stuff na. Malapit na mag 1:00AM, at ang first class niya bukas ay 10AM.

“Mauna na ako, Kuya Sehun! Thank you talaga for tonight,” sabi ni Jeonghan, at niyakap ang binata.

“See you around, Jeonghan,” sabi ni Sehun, at naghiwalay na sila ng landas.

~•~•~•~•~

“Antok na antok pa ako.”

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua went inside their classroom, and immediately spotted Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Jihoon at the back row. Nireserve na sila ng mga upuan ng mga kaibigan nila.

“Umabot ka naman sa deadline, Jeonghan?” tanong ni Jihoon.

“Oo naman, tinulungan pa ako ng BehSci alum natin,” pinagmayabang ni Jeonghan, to which he earned laughs from his friends.

“Feel ko crinam ko yung buong sem para sa paper na 'yan,” kumento ni Seungcheol.

“Ditto,” Joshua seconded.

Natahimik ang buong classroom nang pumasok na ang isang medyo bagets na lalaki, na halatang siya ang professor para sa klaseng ito.

Lumaki lamang ang mga mata ni Jeonghan nang makita kung sino ang nakatayo sa harap nila. Nginitian siya, at kinindatan ng binata bago magpakilala sa klase.

“Hi class, I'm Professor Sehun Oh. Nice to meet you.”

_ Well, shit. _


End file.
